<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Different Side of You by snowming_bluedrops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242019">A Different Side of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowming_bluedrops/pseuds/snowming_bluedrops'>snowming_bluedrops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Evol x Love, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, POV Second Person, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowming_bluedrops/pseuds/snowming_bluedrops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor has never been fond of intimacy. Now that you are married, it is even worse - as if you are living with a roommate and not your husband. But you have a plan. And you are 99.9% sure, Victor will never be the same man again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lǐ Zéyán | Victor &amp; You, Lǐ Zéyán | Victor/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Different Side of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just full of spontaneous writing lol but I hope you like it &gt;~&lt;.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>          Ever since you married Victor, the terrible dreams you always had gradually lessened. There were no nightmares, no dangers. You slept at the comfort of your bed, knowing that the love of your life was also sleeping soundly beside you. This was also one of those precious nights.</p><p>          You turned to face your husband whose light snores were somehow like a melodic tune that set your heart in peace. Reaching out your hand, you softly traced the faint lines on his forehead.</p><p>          You quietly giggled as you imagined Victor with his signature scrunched brows. </p><p><em>          "Work must have been tough today", </em>you thought as your fingers brushed against his cheek.</p><p>          You were careful not to wake him up as you continued admiring his features. Despite how he always came home tired recently, he never failed to fascinate you.</p><p>          As a CEO, he had to look sharp and dignified. His domineering aura was part of the facade he had to employ at work. However, he was a complete opposite at home. He preferred wearing comfortable sweaters and fuzzy slippers. Victor also liked to leave his hair natural and unstyled, which you wished you could just ruffle anytime. </p><p>          But that was the problem. He would not even let you touch him. And <em>yes</em>, he did know you were a married couple.</p><p><em>          " Honeymoon? What's that?" </em>you thought in an attempt of humor.</p><p>          It could not be denied that the both of you were very busy with work even on the day of the wedding, but there was an urge - a persisting intuition - which convinced you both that it was the right time.</p><p>          Back then, Goldman and Anna were extremely delighted by the news that they even spearheaded the preparations of the ceremony. Perhaps it was due to the rumor you heard before - that Victor became less uptight and you became more productive when the both of you dated - a miracle that they had wished for too long.</p><p>          And those dreams crashed when the two learned that the both of you would not have a honeymoon trip just yet, as there were several matters to be accomplished.</p><p>          So, this would be one of those nights where you sneakily took a chance to feel his presence, you just had to be careful else you would have to wait another night.</p><p>          Tucking your arms under your head, you promised a minute more to yourself before the heaviness in your eyes finally took over.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p>          You were far into dreamland when Victor stirred and opened his eyes. At first, he could not register the figure encroaching his personal space. A sudden thought occurred to him.</p><p><em>          " Right, I'm no longer a bachelor</em>.<em>"</em></p><p>          Sometimes, he could not deny that his mind was being transformed into a dummy like the one beside him. But being married was still a fact he was learning to get used to.</p><p>          As he turned to look at you, he was taken aback when he noticed you were much nearer than the last time you faced him. He stretched his arm to the side and blindly reached for his phone. His eyes squinted in response to the harsh light reflected from the screen, where a photo of you in a dazzling wedding gown was displayed on the background.</p><p>          It was three in the morning, too early to get up and be ready for work. On these times, he would normally rise up and check if there were updates from Goldman or remaining documents to sign. However, an invisible force was constraining him tight to the comforts of the bed, and most especially to the presence of the beautiful woman sleeping beside him.</p><p>          On that note, he might probably spend the remaining hours observing his wife.</p><p><em>          "I'll just sneak a glance,"</em> he thought. </p><p>          Ever so hesitantly, his eyes slid unto the sleeping figure next to him. Even after a month being with you, his mind has still not wrapped around the idea that you were living with him, sharing the same roof with him.</p><p>          For more than ten years, he was all by himself. To suddenly have someone sharing everything with him was such a peculiar feeling. Nonetheless, these feelings were welcomed.</p><p>          He might not admit it outright, but marrying you was a reality dressed as a miracle.</p><p>          His eyes tried to make up your features in this permeating darkness of the room. He noticed that up close, you did not look so childish. Rather of an angel sleeping, it was as if you were a goddess.</p><p>          You were snoring softly, like the gentle breeze in a sunny morning, which Victor thought was adorable.</p><p>          You were so undeniably beautiful that Victor wanted to have you all for himself. However, he could not even initiate holding your hand. Victor was used in an environment where physical contact with another person only happened when he closed deals with investors, or when in a family setting. He was taking his sweet time adoring you up close when he noticed your arms covered by reddish marks from the pressure of your head lying on top of them.</p><p>          Victor sighed, <em>"This dummy... her arms will cramp later." </em>Stealthily, his hands slowly inched from his pillow to one of your hands resting under your cheeks.</p><p>          He extended his arm and carefully raised your head enough for him to slide it under your head, all the while not letting go of your hand. You unconsciously stirred from the stimulus which made Victor freeze like a deer caught in headlights.</p><p>          Thankfully, you only rubbed your head on his arm as you recognized his familiar scent. This gesture caused a smile to creep on his lips, as it reminded him of a kitten purring on its human. He brought his other hand holding yours up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on your knuckles. The warm light from the headboard illuminated the white-gold wedding ring shining on your finger. Victor's heart was filled with such fullness he had not significantly experienced before. It was flowing with a desire to give you a wonderful life that you deserve, spending every single day with insurmountable happiness and love.</p><p>          He wanted to thank you for marrying him, something he was pondering to say ever since the ceremony. However, the circumstances could not be helped. The wedding was more of a political and corporate setting rather than an intimate affair. In every corner of the hall, there was a business partner they had to greet and a politician they had to welcome, not to mention all available family members from every branch of their clan, colleagues and friends from their respective circles, and several journalists populating the entrances.</p><p>          Thus, the poor couple could only crash on their shared bed and doze off without a care in the world after reaching their new home.</p><p>          Victor placed his thumb on your wedding ring, admiring how it embraced your finger as if it was destined for you to wear. More than that, he always had a surging sense of satisfaction. It served as a reminder of the countless years you would both impart with one another.</p><p>          “I’m happy,” he instinctively said out loud.</p><p>          Like a comic, his eyes bulged out of its sockets as he froze up yet again. Deep inside the recesses of his mind, he wanted to smack his face. Sure enough, you stirred from the abrupt noise and opened your eyes, only to be welcomed by an amusing sight.</p><p>          “Why are you so flushed?” You asked while rubbing your eyes.</p><p>          Victor opened his mouth in an attempt of explaining himself, but the smile slowly forming in your lips further fueled his embarrassment and discouraged him instead.</p><p>          “Cute,” you spoke out of the blue.</p><p>          This caused another chain reaction of you abruptly covering your mouth as you stole a glance at Victor wide-eyed, all the while his ears embodied the hue of his favorite wine. The both of you looked so hilarious that not a second passed until suppressed giggles turned into a full-out laughing session. You were a blend of a snorting, guffawing mess that was clearly not a typical CEO wife material, but you did not care. Victor’s unusual expression was simply an energizer to a supposedly lazy morning.</p><p>          With your endless laughing, you were sure you were beginning to develop prominent abdominal muscles that could rival your husband’s.</p><p>          Well, <em>you wished</em>.</p><p>          Victor was aware he was certainly acting differently from his usual behavior as your former boss. He was about to clear his throat when he was entranced by your ethereal smile radiating an intimate warmth which never failed to captivate him. You were still suffering from hiccups due to your post-laughing workout when Victor was noticeably leaning closer to you. This gesture added to the intensifying beating of your heart. But only one thought prevailed.</p><p>
  <em>          “FINALLY.”</em>
</p><p>          Random thoughts occurred in your head. It might had been better if Victor would kiss you in a state where you appeared dashing and elegant unlike the chaotic look you were currently employing. But you were waiting for this in such a long time – excluding that shy peck you barely even felt in your wedding. </p><p>          Victor was staring intently in your eyes, so much so that he could see his reflection in them. His vision moved to your endearing button nose where he reached out to lay a timid peck.</p><p>          The heart in your chest was beating so erratically that you were afraid it would burst out of your ribs and run a mile.</p><p><em>          “Yes, go on dear, just a few more inches,”</em> you chanted like a mantra in your head, not noticing that your lids were deeply shut.</p><p>          However, wonderful things in life could not be easily attained – even if it were from your husband.</p><p>          And it manifested itself when you opened your eyes as Victor halted in his motions. You were about to ask him why when the blaring noise of the alarm occupied the expanse of the bedroom.</p><p>          It was 5 a.m. – time for breakfast. On a second note, it seemed your parching throat called for a glass of water.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>